Changes
by IrishRuby
Summary: Jasmine has been a police Officer for 6 and half years in the Metropolitan Police and has decided to move to New York from London and joins the 55 Precinct.
1. Default Chapter

Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Third Watch Character featured in this fic, I only own Jasmine & Natasha Taylor-Walker and Rhiannon Lewis.

Characters : Jasmine Taylor-Walker, Natasha Taylor-Walker, Faith Yokas, Sgt Maritza Cruz, Maurice 'Bosco' Boscorelli, Ty Davis, John 'Sully' Sullivan, Brendan Finney, Lt Swersky, Sasha Monroe, Carlos Nieto, Grace Foster and other Third Watch Characters that will be featured

Summary: OK let's see... Jasmine has been a police Officer for 6 and half years in the Metropolitan Police and has decided to move to New York from London and joins the 55 Precinct.

Rhiannon Lewis is Jasmine's flatmate and is a Firefighter at the 55. This fic is based 6 months after the Season 5 finale, Bosco was shot at the hospital but the injuries are superficial and he returned to work after 2 weeks, Faith hasn't been promoted to Detective. Jasmine's Firefighter twin sister Natasha will arrive later on in the fic.

Jasmine sprinted down the street trying to get to the subway as soon as possible so she would arrive at work on time, cursing under her breath as someone stopped smack bang in front of her she just about managed to avoid crashing into them , she yelled at the person as she carried on running totally unaware that she was yelling at one of new work colleagues, she really didn't want to be late for her first shift. Why the hell hadn't Rhiannon woke her up before she went to the Gym.

Jasmine ran up the stairs to the 55 Precinct and collided with another officer arriving for duty, apologizng immediately, Jasmine did not expect the response she got as the 2nd officer turned round sharpishly and yelled angrily watch where your going before walking through the doors leaving Jasmine standing on the steps dumbfounded by the response.

Before making her way through the doors she made a mental note to stay out the way of that officer next time she saw him, Jasmine was totally oblivious to the fact that the officer she had collided with was actually watching her from the roll call totally amazed by her hair bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair..

**OT : OK Guys first attempt at a fic and a very short chapter and I want your help here, shall the mystery officer be Officer Finney or Officer Boscorelli, I'll leave it up to you to decide. Please read and review so I know what improvements need to be made.**


	2. First Shift

Changes

Chapter 2 – First Shift

Watching with total awe as she walked to the locker room, Bosco was totally blown away by this gorgeous woman who just walked into the house, he wondered who she was and had a feeling that he was about to find out very soon, Bosco's thoughts were interrupted by someone walking into the room he turned round and was greeted by the ever delightful Sgt Cruz, Bosco walked from the room without so much as even acknowledging Cruz and went to get changed.

In the locker room, Jasmine looked around and noticed how different they were to the locker rooms back home. Over here everyone was in one room, it would never have been like that in London Jasmine thought to herself as the door opened and another female officer walked in.

Jasmine went over to the officer to introduce herself.

Hi, my names Jasmine she said as she held out her hand, Jasmine was greeted with a smile as the officer introduced herself in return, I'm Faith Yokas, welcome to the 55th Precinct, as Faith & Jasmine continued to get changed, Jasmine told Faith about her reasons for moving to New York.

As the two officers continued chatting, Sgt Cruz walked into the changing room and looked over in Jasmine & Faith's direction staring at the them she gave them a bit of a look and then turned round, Jasmine then realised that the Sgt Cruz was the person she bumped into when she was running to the subway earlier that afternoon, Jasmine decided to go and introduce herself.

Hi, I'm Jasmine Taylor-Walker as she held out her hand and smiled, Cruz looked straight at Jasmine and then turned and walked out of the room. Jasmine looked at Faith and said What did I do ? Faith's replyed, you did nothing Cruz is always that friendly before heading for the door,

Are you ready for roll call ?

"As ready as I can possibly be" Jasmine replied as she walked out of the locker room, she was starting to feel a bit nervous.

Walking into the roll call room Jasmine started to feel a bit uneasy as all eyes were on her because she was the newbie on the watch, she went and sent down next to Faith as Lt Swersky proceded to call the names out and give out any relevant information that would be required for todays shift, he then went on the introduce Jasmine to the rest of the watch.

"Everyone" I would like you to meet our new recruit Jasmine Taylor-Walker, she is joining us from the Metropolitan Police Service in London and I would like you all to make her feel at home, ok partners for this shift are as follows

"55 Charlie" Davis & Sullivan

"55 David" Boscorelli & Yokas

"55 Edward" Finney,Monroe & Taylor-Walker.

55 Edward this is a temporary situation until we can get an officer from another precinct to partner one of 55 Edward, ok that's all everyone stay safe out there.

Sasha & Brendan went and introduced themselves to Jasmine and then they went to collect their radios, Sasha & Jasmine hit it off immediately.

"So what brings you to new york Jasmine as the three officers walked out of the precinct and to their RMP.

I left London due to a nasty end of an investigation when my best mate was killed, I couldn't cope with it anymore and had to get away, and here I am, although I was planning on staying in the UK but New York appealed to me more and here I am from one bustling city to another, I just hope I can get used to being on patrol Jasmine sighed as the three officers walked out of the house and got into their RMP.


	3. Assistance Required

**Changes**

**Chapter 3 – Assistance Required**

**I do apologize if I get locations wrong in this chapter, but as I have never been to NYC, it's a bit tricky trying to figure them out. Anyhows enjoy this chapter.**

**Throughout the first half of Jasmine's first shift at the 55, Sasha & Brendan filled her in on who to avoid at the precinct one being Sgt Cruz.**

"**I've already had the pleasure of meeting Cruz, I meet her in the locker room before roll call, got a nice dirty look from her before she walked out the room again Jasmine said just as the radio crackled into life and Faiths distressed voice came over the radio. **

" **10 13, 10 13 officer down, shots fired 1486 & Lex"**

**Jasmine responded into the radio "55 Edward responding 1486 & Lex"**

**Sasha sped though the streets of NYC to get to Faith & Bosco's location, as they arrived they were greeted by the sound of gunfire and a distressed Bosco as he tried to catch his breath after being hit in the chest with a stray bullet. Faith was trying to get to Bosco, but kept having to pull back due to bullets firing everywhere. **

**Jasmine got out of the RMP, and drew her gun as she heard mores shots being fired from a nearby alley, as Sasha went to check on Bosco, Jasmine signalled to Brendan & Faith that the gunman was in the alley. They carefully made their way over to the direction that the shots had been fired from.**

**As they approached the alley the gunman came running out and collided with Jasmine & Brendan and they went crashing to the ground, as they struggled with the gunman several shots rang out and then there was silence.**

**Jasmine opened her eyes and glanced around and noticed she was surrounded by people she didn't know, as she looked around her again the pain hit her, and she realised she had been hit in her chest and then realised that the people she didn't recognise were actually paramedics.**

" **Your going to be fine, your vest stopped the bullet from going any further " Kim reassured Jasmine as they loaded her into the bus, Jasmine sighed as the doors shut and thought to herself what a great start to a new job.**

" **I Don't need to stay overnight, I'm fine just got a couple of broken ribs". Bosco as usual was kicking up a fuss about having to be kept in at Mercy overnight, and was grumpy as the doctor had given him a tetanus jab for the nasty looking cut on his hand.**

**As he continued arguing with doctor, Faith walked into the room and stood there laughing as she realised that Bosco was try to fight a losing battle, eventually he gave up.**

" **How's Jasmine & Brendan" Bosco asked after a few minutes of trying to calm down.**

"**Jasmine has bruising to her ribs but other than that she's ok, Brendan is shaken up, during the struggle his gun went off and the bullet hit the gunman in his leg, but he will be fine, he's currently handcuffed to the bed".**

**Bosco lay back on the pillow, relieved that Jasmine was going to be ok and fell asleep totally shattered by the days events.**

**Faith walked out of the room and went to see if Jasmine was ready to go, as Jasmine jumped off the bed , she winced and made a mental note not to try that trick again, she smiled at Faith and said Lets go, and with that they walked out of Mercy.**

**OT: ok folks I know the chapters are short, but due to me being at work all day, I don't get much of a chance to write, at the moment its basically as things come to me that I am adding bits to the chapter, hopefully over the next few weeks the chapters should get a bit longer now that Christmas is approaching I should have more time on my hands.**


	4. Family

Changes

Chapter 4 – Family

Sitting in her apartment recovering from her fiasco of a first day at the 55th Precinct, Jasmine sat staring at the photo she had in her hand and really wished that Natasha was with her, she was really beginning to miss her twin sister and the rest of her family

"Hey Jasmine"

Rhiannon had come bounding into the apartment with a huge grin on her face

"How's your day been?"

"Oh it has been absolutely fantastic, managed to get myself shot"

The colour drained from Rhiannon's face as she ran over to were Jasmine was sitting and sat down beside her. "What on earth happened?"

"We were answering a 10 13 shots fired message from Faith, and Brendan, Faith & myself were walking towards the alley where the shots were being fired from, the gunman ran out of the alley, he collided with Brendan & me and we went crashing to the ground and then several shots rang out and that's all I remember until I came round and I was still sprawled out on the floor but there was a couple of paramedics with me".

"What did the hospital say? "

"I've just got severe bruising around me ribs, nothing to get to worried about, it's just going to hurt for a couple of days. Poor Bosco got hit and broke some ribs, as I was leaving the hospital he was kicking up a fuss about having to stay in over night"

"That sounds like a typical Bosco to me" Rhiannon replied.

"Anyway I fancy a night out on the town, you want to come Rhiannon? "

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm not a good patient, if I just sit here I'll go absolutely bonkers, I need to be doing something that will take my mind of the pain"

Rhiannon sighed before replying "ok on one condition that if the pain gets any worse, we come straight home"

Jasmine smiled and nodded her head

As Jasmine & Rhiannon got ready for their night out there was a knock at the door, Rhiannon went and answered the door, doing a double take when she looked at the person standing in front of her before she spoke the woman .

"Can I help you ?"

"Is Jasmine there please ? I'm her twin sister Natasha."

Rhiannon smiled and invited the girl in. "I do apologise for my reaction a few minutes ago, I thought it was Jasmine standing in front of me."

"That's ok I'm used to it, people always seem to react like that when they see me after they have met Jas."

" Sit down and I'll just get her for you, we were just getting ready for a night out"

Rhiannon walked out if the dining area and knocked on Jasmines bedroom door.

"Come In"

"Hey girl, there's a visitor in the dining room for you."

"Who is it ? "

Rhiannon responded with a huge grin.

Jasmine walked out of the bedroom and into the dining room and immediately started shrieking and jumping up and down when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Oh my god ! what are you doing here?"

" I missed my sister to much so here I am permanently"

"Oh my god, Oh my god, I really can't believe you're here."

As Jasmine, Natasha & Rhiannon got ready they chattered away and Natasha filled Jasmine in on what had been going on back in London.

"So Sis what are you planning on doing now you are in New York? I mean you've left the job you love behind to come and live here."

"Well that's sorted already, I've been in New York a few weeks, but didn't want to tell you, until everything was organised and I start work with FDNY tomorrow"

"So ? don't keep me in suspense, what house are you going to based at ?"

" I'm going to be based at the 5 5"

"Oh my god Rhiannon replied, your going to be at the same house as me, what tour of duty are you going to be working?"

"Third"

"That's the same as me both Rhiannon & Jasmine exclaimed before they all burst out laughing"

Next Morning

Jasmine was rushing round the apartment getting ready for work and nursing one hell of a hangover when Rhiannon walked out of her room dressed and ready for work

What time are you meeting Natasha for work ?"

"About 2.15pm, we are going to get a coffee first and then get the subway to work, Are you coming with us ?"

"I'll think give it a miss Jasmine, I want to pop in and see my mom before I start work, anyway I'm sure you and Natasha have plenty of gossip to be catching up with."

"OK Then, I'm sure I will see you at some point during the shift, Who shall I tell Natasha to ask for when she gets to the house?"

"Tell her to ask for Lieutenant Doherty, He should be at the house from about 2.30 pm onwards."

"OK Rhiannon, I will see you later on" Jasmine replied as they both walked out of the apartment.

After Jasmine & Natasha had met for coffee they had walked to the 55 and got some odd looks as some of the police officers did a double take when they saw them walking towards the precinct.

"OK Tash, good luck and no doubt I will see you during the shift" Jasmine said as she hugged her twin and smiled

"Thanks sis and a least Rhiannon will be there so not everyone will be total strangers" Natasha replied

And with that they went their separate ways, both wondering what the shift had in store for them.

Natasha walked into the fire house and said out loud "No going back now"


	5. Blaze

Chapter 5 – Blaze

Natasha stood gazing at the firehouse before walking into the building, she stopped to look at the memorial plaque that was on the wall before walking up the stairs to where Carlos, Holly & Kim Were sitting

"Excuse me, is Lieutenant Doherty around?"

Kim turned around and did a double take.

"Jasmine?"

"Umm no I'm Natasha, Jasmine is my twin."

"Ah right" Kim replied laughing "I do apologise, I take it Jasmine is your identical twin then."

"Yep, but don't worry about it I'm used to people getting us mixed up."

"So are you our new firefighter that Jimmy was talking about yesterday" Holly asked with a curious look on her face

"I am indeed."

"I'm Kim Zambrano, I'm the supervising Paramedic here. This is Holly Levine & Carlos Nieto, we have another paramedic Grace Foster, but she hasn't arrived yet."

"Nice to meet you all, hopefully I should be able to adapt to life over here, it's certainly a culture shock compared to London."

"May I ask why you moved over here?" Holly asked

"Sure, Jasmine moved over here after a few problems in the MET back home and she decided to move to NYC and I really started to miss her, so I decided to move over here as well, so here I am."

I'm just hoping that I will be able to adjust to the way FDNY operates, as I'm sure that everything is a lot different to back home in the LFB."

"What can be different about fighting fires?" Grace asked in a frosty tone as she walked into the Kitchen.

Natasha glanced across at Grace and smiled before speaking to her.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we have been introduced"

"I'm Grace Foster, one of the senior medics here at the 55"

"I'm Natasha Taylor-Walker, Former Crew Commander at Homerton Fire Station, London."

Grace looked at Natasha before stalking out of the room in a huff, feeling a bit threatened by the new arrival.

"So do you think of NYC so far Natasha ?" Kim asked as she motioned for Natasha to sit down next to her.

In The Precinct

"Hey Jasmine, how are you feeling today?" Faith asked Jasmine as she walked into the locker room.

"I'm feeling quite good actually Faith, at least there is no pain now, just lots of unsightly bruising that must have every colour of the rainbow in it." Jasmine replied with a little laugh.

Jasmine walked to her locker and opened before speaking again

"Have you heard how Bosco is Faith?"

"Well I spoke to his mom yesterday and they let him leave hospital, but he will be off work for at least another week, which I know for a fact that Bosco will not be very happy about, he's not a very good patient"

"Ah well, at least we may have a bit of peace and quiet," Faith said giggling as she fastened her shirt buttons.

As Jasmine got changed into her uniform the door opened and Sully & Ty walked into the locker room, Sully glanced at Jasmine's badly bruised ribs and winced "That must be painful Jasmine"

"Its not to bad now Sully the pain has gone its just bruising" Jasmine replied

"Anyhows I'm off to the roll call room see you guys in there" Jasmine said as she walked out of the room.

"I think we have a damn good officer there Faith" Sully said as he watched Jasmine walk out of the room

"I know sully and she has stunning looks to go with it, shes certainly going to put a certain persons nose out of joint" Faith replied before walking out of the locker room

"See you guys in roll call"

Roll Call Room

"OK Guys, we are on the lookout for this guy, His name is Jack Morgan and he is wanted in connection with the abduction of his son Stephen. Stephen lives with his mother & step-father who have recently moved over from the UK, lets keep an eye out for him" Lieutenant Swersky announced.

OK pairings for this shift are

"55 Boyd" Finney & McKenzie

"55 Charlie" Davis & Sullivan

"55 David" Boscorelli & Yokas

"55 Edward" Monroe & Walker

"Stay safe out there"

Firehouse

As Natasha got changed into her uniform, she glanced round the room and thought that the room wasn't much different to the one's back at Homerton, I'm really starting to miss though guys Natasha thought to herself as she closed her locker door, Glancing at the door she saw the name Alex Taylor on it and wondered who it was. Walking down the stairs she passed DK & Walsh, she smiled at them and said hello before she carried on walking down the stairs leaving the pair of them open mouthed and wondering who this woman was.

"Who do you think that was Billy Boy." DK asked as they watched Natasha walk down the stairs.

"I don't know DK, but she is stunning whoever she is" Billy responded as they continued to walk up the stairs.

Sitting down at the table Natasha took in her work surroundings, sighing she got up to get a drink, although she was happy in New York, she missed the laughing and joking of Blue Watch and wondered who had replaced her as Crew Commander.

"Earth to Natasha are you receiving?"

Natasha looked up to Rhiannon standing in front of try to get her attention.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the lads back at my…….."

Natasha was interrupted by the tannoy announcing a shout.

"Engine 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boy 55-2, Fire in subway Amsterdam & West 72nd Street, Persons possibly trapped.

The whole of the 55 firehouse were soon on their way to the location of the fire, knowing that this was going to be serious, Natasha's stomach was doing somersaults, you will be fine Rhiannon said as they climbed aboard Engine 55, Natasha was sitting opposite DK, who smiled and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm DK, & the bloke driving like a Fruitloop is Billy Walsh"

"Hey I heard that! My driving is not that bad!" Billy protested

"I'm Natasha, it's nice to meet you." Natasha responded laughing at the banter that was flying around the Engine cab.

Throughout the journey to the scene of the fire DK could not take his eyes of Natasha, absolutely mesmerised by how beautiful she was.

When engine 55 pulled up outside the subway station DK jumped out of one side Engine 55 followed by Natasha & Rhiannon. Rhiannon had clocked DK checking Natasha out during the journey, and decided she was going to have some fun when they returned to the house.

Just as Rhiannon had slamed the door on the engine a huge explosion ripped through the subway station and then everything went black……………………


	6. HELP NEEDED NOT A FIC CHAPTER

**HELP NEEDED**

**OK Everyone, I am in need of some help with this fic, I have totally run out of ideas and am a quarter of the way through chapter 6 and have come to a dead end so to speak, if any of you can help let me know**

**Thanks**

**bubbly-nutty-jules**

**p.s thanks for the reviews so far**


	7. Carnage

Summary – OK folks, in this chapter I am going to try and pair off certain characters from Third Watch with my own characters, from now on Billy DK will feature a lot more and the story will not just centre around Jasmine but Natasha Rhiannon as well, hope you like it if you don't well let me know, and I will try my best to make it more interesting, watch out for more Taylor-Walker family members in future chapters and any suggestions for characters names are gratefully received.

Chapter 6 – Carnage

As Rhiannon started to come round, although feeling a bit dazed she became aware of the devastation the explosion had caused and immediately thought of Natasha.

"Natasha" she whispered

Getting no response, Rhiannon struggled to her feet and had just about managed to stand up straight when her head started to feel fuzzy, as she was just about to fall to the ground a pair of arms caught her and helped her to sit down.

"Are you ok Rhiannon?" Billy asked her as Rhiannon tried to clear her head, but with little success.

"Not really Billy everything is a haze. I've got to find Natasha"

Standing up again Rhiannon went to walk away but collapsed unconscious into Billy's arms again

"Rhiannon come on mate wake up" Billy said to her but got no response, picking her up he carried her to the nearest bus, which happened to belong to Grace Kim, who took one look at her and realised that she was seriously hurt and they were soon speeding through the streets in an effort to get Rhiannon to Mercy as soon as possible

Watching as the bus sped away, Billy sighed and shook his head in despair, knowing that what had happened to Rhiannon could have been another Alex Taylor had she been any nearer to the subway entrance, His thoughts were interrupted by Jimmy shouting instructions to the stunned firefighters

"OK Guys lets get going, DK Natasha can you make your way down the stairs and have a look for casualties, please be careful as there may be structure damage." Natasha DK acknowledged Jimmy and made there way through the rubble.

Just after Natasha DK went into the subway, Jasmine and Monroe pulled up in the RMP, Jasmine glanced around at the shattered glass and mangled metal, stunned by the carnage that surrounded her she immediately realised that she couldn't see Rhiannon or Natasha, walking towards where Engine 55 was parked she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Natasha walk out of the subway station with DK carrying an injured passenger, walking over to where Natasha was standing Jasmine gave her twin a big hug

Mercy Hosptial

Racing into the hospital Kim informed Dr Fields Mary Proctor of who the paitent was and what injuries she had sustained

"25 Yr old female with head trauma and possible internal bleeding, from a suspected Gas Explosion, loss of conciousness twice both times at the incident."

"OK, we got from here Kim" mary Replied

"Mary, it's Rhiannon, please help her".

"We will do our very best Kim".

Walking out of the exam room, Kim had an anxious look on her face.

"I hope she will be ok Grace, we can't lose another friend to this god damn job."

"I'm sure she will be fine Kim, Rhiannon is a fighter and very strong, she will bounce back with no problem."

Glancing towards the exam room and then back at Grace, Kim sighed before she walked towards the waiting room

"I hope your right"

Outside Subway Station

Bosco walked over to where Jasmine was talking to Jimmy and smiled at them both as Jimmy continued to explain the probable cause of the fire explosion.

"It's looking like it was a gas explosion that caused this mess, but we won't no for definite, we well have to wait for the fire investigators report first" Jimmy explained to Jasmine Bosco.

"OK thanks Jimmy, if you get anymore info can you let us know?" Bosco asked

"Yeah that will be fine, look I gotta go, I have to get to Mercy to see how Rhiannon is doing, I'll speak to you later" Jimmy replied as he turned to walk towards Engine 55.

"What's happened to Rhiannon ?" Jasmine asked panicking

"She got caught in the second explosion and collapsed, she was rushed to Mercy about 40 mins ago" Jimmy replied

"Sasha ! "

"Whats up Jasmine " Sasha asked

"We gotta go, Rhiannon has been taken to mercy, I need to check shes ok."

"OK Lets go"

Climbing into the RMP, Sasha Jasmine sped towards Mercy, leaving Bosco standing in the middle of the road staring after them.

Mercy Hospital

Rushing into the hospital, Jasmine ran up to where to most of Squad 55 were standing by the exam rooms waiting for news of Rhiannon.

Dr. Hickman came out of the exam room and went to speak to the squad.

"I take it all of you are Rhiannon's collegues"

"I'm Jimmy Doherty, Rhiannon's Lieutenant"

"OK as you are aware, Rhiannon sustained a head injury after the explosion, we have done a CT Scan and there appears to be no serious or lasting damage. I am a bit concerned about her blood pressure, it's very unstable and I am suspect there may be some internal bleeding into her abdomen, I have booked her in for a full body scan so we can determine what the problems is." Dr Hickman explained

"Have you any questions?"

"Can I see her?" Jasmine asked

"Are you family?" Dr Hickman replied

"No, I'm her Flatmate?" Jasmine responded

"OK but only for a few minutes, then we need her get her upstairs for her scan?"

"Thank You Doctor" Jasmine said

Machine Bleeps from the exam room

"Dr Hickman she's crashing" Mary shouted from the exam room

Everyone watched helplessly as the Doctors tried to revive Rhiannon.

"Come on Rhiannon, don't do this to us" Jasmine said quietly with tears running down her eyes.


	8. Fighting

Chapter 7 – Fighting

OK just so you know, the term fighting in this chapter is referring to Rhiannon fighting for life.

Mercy Hospital

Squad 55 are all gathered in the corridor of the hospital awaiting news of Rhiannon, Dr Hickman had managed to stabilise Rhiannon's condition after she had crashed and was rushed up to the OR.

"Jasmine"

Turning around Jasmine smiled when she saw Bosco standing by the lift door.

"Hey Bosco, what are you doing here?"

"Swersky sent me to collect you so he can sign you off duty and you can hand in your radio, he wants to a quick word before you make your way back here."

"OK, let me just let my sister know where I am going."

Walking a short distance down the corridor, Jasmine saw Natasha leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Natasha"

Opening her eyes Natasha saw Jasmine standing in front of her, smiling she walked towards where Jasmine was standing and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Sis, what's up?"

"I've got to go back to the house and hand in my radio and see Lt Swersky, and then I can come back here, let me know when Rhiannon gets out of OR, if I'm not back in time."

"OK Jas, see you in a little while." Natasha replied giving her sister another hug.

Angel Of Mercy Car Park.

"Are you OK?" Bosco asked Jasmine looking at Jasmine as they arrived at the RMP.

"Yeah I'm fine, just worried at Rhiannon, I couldn't bare it if she didn't make it Bosco, I've already lost my best mate back home and if I lose Rhiannon as well I don't know what I will do."

"Rhiannon is a fighter, she will pull through, she's a strong person."

"I hope your right Bosco; I really hope your right." Rhiannon sighed as she got into the RMP.

Bosco climbed into the RMP after Jasmine and started to drive back towards the house; Every so often Bosco glanced at Jasmine and was still astounded at how pretty she was.

"So apart from the few hiccups you've had since you moved over here, how are you finding New York?" Bosco asked breaking the silence

"Not bad, when I first moved over here, I missed my twin sister loads, but now she's moved over here as well it's not been to bad, I miss all my mates from back home especially the mad bunch I worked with." Jasmine replied

"Do you mind me asking why you moved over here? I mean it's a big jump making such a big move from one mad city to another."

"I know Bosco, but to be honest I'm not ready to talk about the reasons why I moved here, give me time and when that time is right I'll be able to tell you, until then please bare with me, it's been hard for me." Jasmine answered with a few tears running down her face

Pulling the RMP over and parking up Bosco turned to Jasmine

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you"

"It's not your fault, it's just every time I think about it I get upset, I have to talk about it sooner or later."

"I know you do Jasmine, but like you said when the time is right then you will be able to tell me or whoever happens to be around at the right time.

"Thanks Bosco." Jasmine replied smiling at Bosco

Angel Of Mercy

Dr Hickman came out of the OR and walked up to where the squad were all standing.

"The operation has been a success, we managed to stop the bleeding, which in turn has stabilised Rhiannon's blood pressure, she is in recovery at the moment, but she will be moved to ITU as soon as possible. I must warn you Rhiannon's injuries were a lot more severe then we originally thought, it may take her several months to get over the trauma of what has happened"

"But she will live won't she Doctor?" Natasha asked

"Yes she will and she should make a full recovery in time."

"Thank you Dr Hickman." Jimmy said

"OK everyone, lets get back to the house so we can shower and get changed"

Everyone started to walk out of the hospital, DK hung back as he waited for Natasha to catch up with the rest of the squad.

"Hey Natasha, are you ok ?"

"Yeah I'm fine DK, just a bit worried about Rhiannon."

"Rhiannon will be fine, she is in the best place." DK replied

"Yeah, I suppose your right."

"Come on lets get back to the house, it's the end of the shift now, most of us are heading over to haggertys for a drink, are you going to come with us ?" DK asked, hoping that she would say yes

"Probably, I have to check on Jasmine first, see what she going to be doing."

"Well rumour has it that Jasmine has made an impression on a certain person by the name Officer Boscorelli, and I know he will definitely be there, so maybe you can try and persuade Jasmine to come as well."

" I might just do that DK, Natasha replied with a mischievous grin on her face.

Fire House

When the squad arrived back at the house, the next shift were putting their kit on the engines, most of the squad were just about to leave when Jimmy came down the stairs with some news.

"I've just spoken to the hospital; Rhiannon woke up about 20 minutes ago and is showing good signs of a good recovery."

"Everyone who had been standing in the engine bay let out a cheer and they began to walk out the house and towards haggertys, Natasha told Kim that she would catch up with them as she wanted to talk to her sister, crossing the road Natasha walked up the stairs and into the precinct.

Just as Natasha was walking through the door, she saw her sister come out of Lt Swersky's office, Jasmine face lit up when she saw Natasha waiting for her.

"Hey Sis, Jimmy just rang the hospital and they said that Rhiannon has come round and is going to be fine, so me and the others are going to Haggerty's to celebrate, just wondered if you wanted to come?

"Yeah ok, I think Faith the others are going to Haggerty's as well." Jasmine replied

"Come on then lets go."

Haggerty's

Jasmine Natasha walked into Haggerty's and immediately caused confusion as they both had their strawberry blonde hair down and they knew that no-one would be able to tell them apart.

"Hey Jasmine" Bosco said as he walked up to her

"How do you know I'm Jasmine, I could be Natasha."

Looking at the them both Bosco looked doubtful that he had just spoken to Jasmine.

"Hey DK, Help us out here, you work with Natasha, you try and tell them apart."

Walking up to where Bosco was standing DK stood in front of the Jasmine Natasha, he tried to find something that would tell him who was who.

"Hmmm lets see ………………... Natasha is on the right" DK replied laughing at the fact that he had remembered the one detail that would have come in handy eventually.

"How the hell did you manage that DK." Bosco exclaimed

"Well Natasha has a small scar above her left eye, I noticed it earlier and that's what helped me work out who was who." DK replied

Natasha looked at DK and smiled before walking to the bar.

"OK, drinks are on me, who wants what." Natasha asked as everyone started to chatting to each other.

Jasmine looked around the bar and sighed a happy sigh, she was glad she had decided to move to NYC.

As the evening went on, Bosco Jasmine became inseperable, they spent most the night sitting in a booth by themselves chatting, Kim looked around trying to find where Natasha had disappeared to, she eventually found her on the dance floor having a slow and smoochy dance with DK, smiling to herself Kim was glad that the day had ended well and quickly grabbed Walsh and dragged him to the dance floor, Faith followed after dragging a protesting Jimmy to the dance floor as well, soon they were joined by Ty Sasha, Bosco Jasmine, Brendan Grace, Bosco's mum had just walked into the bar and Sully managed to persuade her to dance with as well, The bar tender smiled as he watched them all dancing and took a picture without them knowing.

As everyone began to admit defeat, they were all shattered and agreed that it was time to go home.

"Hey Jasmine, is ok if I crash at yours tonight ?" Natasha asked

"Yeah that's for, I'll be glad of the company actually." Jasmine replied

and with that the emergency services of the 55th Precinct wished each a good night and went off in their own direction.


	9. The Day After

Chapter 8 -The Day After

Jasmine's Apartment

As her alarm went off Jasmine quickly rolled over and hit the snooze button, she wasn't ready to get out of bed yet.

Damn, I really shouldn't have done that Jasmine thought to herself as her head started pounding.

Jasmine lay still for a few minutes before she began to feel her headache begin to fade as she fell back asleep, she was abruptly woken up 15 minutes later by a crash from the street and her alarm clock going off again, reluctantly she climbed out of bed and walked out of her room an into the kitchen to get herself a nice cup of coffee.

"Afternoon Sis" Natasha greeted Jasmine as she walked out of the bathroom

"Hey" Jasmine replied with a small smile as she went to lie down on the sofa.

"Please remind me not to drink so much in the future Tash."

"You're a big girl now, anyhow no more lounging around its 1.30 were due in work at 3pm." Natasha said with a grin on her face

Pulling a face Jasmine reluctantly got up and went to get dressed for work.

Subway Station

"You & DK looked very cosy in haggertys last night Tash".

"You can talk, what about you and Bosco, you 2 were inseperable all evening." Natasha giggled

"OK, OK point taken."

"I'm going to see Rhiannon in the hospital tomorrow morning, are you coming with me ?. Jasmine asked her sister as they got on the train.

"Yeah ok, is it OK if I stay at yours again tonight ?

Yeah that's fine, meet me outside work at about 11.15 then we came go back to the apartment together." Jasmine replied

As they walked down the stairs from the station, they bumped into Billy Walsh & someone else who they did not recognise.

Hey girl's, how's it going ? Billy asked them as they all started to walked towards the precinct.

"I'm fine Billy, can't say the same for my sister, she's nursing a bit of a sore head." Natasha replied before she started laughing.

"I'm not talking to you any more Tash."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever, believe it when I see it."

"By the way this is my nephew Ryan Hopkins, he is going to be covering for Rhiannon while she's in hospital." Billy said as he introduced Ryan to Natasha & Jasmine.

"Hey Ryan welcome to the 5 5." Natasha said with a smile on face.

"Come lets get a move on its 2.40pm, we are cutting it fine as it is." Billy said as they started to run towards the 55th precinct.

"See you all later." Jasmine shouted as she sprinted up the stairs and into the house.

"Hey Lieu"

"Move it Jasmine, roll call is in 15 minutes." Lt. Swersky snapped as she walked past

someone has got out the wrong side of the bed today Jasmine thought to herself as she walked into the locker room.

"Hey Guys." Jasmine greeted everyone as she walked to her locker to get change.

Ty, Sully, Faith & Bosco all said Hi back, Sgt Cruz just stared at Jasmine before giving her a dirty look.

"What the hell is your problem Cruz?" Jasmine questioned Cruz staring at her awaiting her response.

"My problem officer, is I don't like outsiders, which is the category you fall into, so why don't you take your sorry ass back to where you came from." Cruz snapped back before turning to walk out of the locker room.

"The only god damn outsider in this room is you cruz, I haven't done anything wrong, yet you seem to have had it in fro me from day 1, so why don't you be the one that does the disappearing act and go back to wherever you came from." Jasmine retaliated, her face like thunder

Cruz walked up to where Jasmine was standing and replied "Big mistake officer, nobody talks to me like that and gets away with it, watch your back from now on bitch.

"Hey Cruz do us all a favour and get the hell out of here, just because you're a sergent does not mean that you own the place." Ty yelled fed up with Cruz throwing her weight around the house

Looking around the room she noticed that everyone was starring at her, turning around, she stormed out of the locker room.

Nobody had a chance to let a sigh of relieve before the door burst open seconds later and Brendan ran in out of breath,

"Sorry I'm late, subway train broke down." He said as he went to get his uniform out of the locker.

"You've got 5 minutes to get ready Faith replied before walking to where Jasmine was sitting.

"You ok Jasmine ?" Faith asked

"I'm fine thanks Faith, can't believe what just happened though?"

"Don't worry about Cruz, she was spoiling for a fight, shame you didn't deck her one." Bosco replied

The thought of someone hitting Cruz made most of the room laugh, including Brendan even though he did not know what they were talking about.

"What did I miss?" Brendan asked

"Only a very heated argument between Jasmine & Cruz" Sasha replied

"it was nothing, I'm not scared of her at the end of the day she's the one who will end up with no friends. Anyway lets get to roll call." Jasmine replied as they all started to walk out of the locker room and towards the roll call room.

"Good afternoon everyone, just a quick update regarding Jack Morgan, there have been possible sightings of him and his son in and around central park, so lets keep a look out for him.

"Lieu, is he a danger to the himself or the public." ? Bosco asked

"he is known to have a bit of a temper on him, but he is not considered to be violent or dangerous." Swersky replied.

OK there are a few changes to the pairings for this shift, they are as follows

"55 Boyd" Monroe & McKenzie

"55 Charlie" Davis & Boscorelli

"55 David" Sullivan & Finney

"55 Edward" Yokas & Taylor-Walker

"That's just about it, eyes & ears open out there.

Walking out of the roll call room, Jasmine saw Cruz standing in the distance starring at her.

"I tell you what Faith, If that silly woman carries on like that, I will not be held responsible for my actions" Jasmine said as she picked up her radio.

"Try and keep calm Jasmine, she's really not worth it.". Faith replied before glancing over in Cruz's direction.

Firehouse

Natasha walked down the stairs after getting changed, as she went to get a drink from the fridge she saw a woman walk up the stairs.

'Can I help you ?' Natasha asked

'I'm looking for Kim Zambrano' The lady replied

'Hang on while I get her for you.' Natasha replied as she ran up the stairs.

'Kim there is a lady downstairs asking for you.'

'Thanks Tash.' Kim replied as she walked down the stairs

Natasha followed Kim down the stairs and saw her hugging the woman.

'Natasha, this is Mrs Taylor, Alex's mom.' Kim said as she introduced the 2 women to each other

'Nice to meet you Mrs Taylor.' Natasha replied smiling

'Same here.' Mrs Taylor replied

'How long, have you been in the FDNY Natasha ? Mrs Taylor asked

'Not long about 2 months, I was a firefighter back home, before I moved here, so if total I've been a firefighter about 7 yrs, Natasha replied.

Feeling a bit awkward, Natasha excused herself and went back upstairs to where the rest of the squad was.

'She seems like a nice girl' Mrs Taylor said to Kim

'She is, mind you since she moved her from the UK, she's seen her twin sister get shot and her mate get hurt at a shout, so everything has been up in the air for her.' Kim replied

'I heard about Rhiannon, is she going to be OK '

' The doctors have said that Rhiannon should make a full recovery in time.' Kim replied, but you know what she's like, very impatient and wanting to get back to work as soon as possible.'

Smiling at Kim's last comment, she then remembered why she had come to the firehouse.

'The reason why I'm here Kim is because I am going to have a memorial ceremony for Alex, its her birthday next week and I thought it would be an opportunity to get all her friends together.'

It sounds like a wonderful idea Mrs Taylor, would you like me to tell anyone over in the Police House.' Kim asked

'If you wouldn't mind, that would be great.'

'That's no problem I'll go over the house after shift finishes. Kim replied.

'Thanks Kim, it will be nice to see some of her friends again. Anyway I better get going, I have to meet Adam at the airport.'

'I will see you next week Mrs Taylor.'

OT: OK everyone, I was running out of Ideas for this chapter, so I do apologise if it gets a bit boring towards the end.


End file.
